lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fárin II
Fárin son of Nórin was a Dwarf of the Iron hills who fought at the Battle of the Five Armies. Later he settled at Erebor as a follower of Dain II Ironfoot. He also was part of an embassy of Erebor led by Glóin that was sent to take part at the council of Elrond at Rivendell. He later fought Agandaur in Angmar. History Youth Fárin's family originally lived in Erebor. But after the attack of the Dragon Smaug they went in exile to the Iron Hills, where Fárin was born. News of the return of Thorin to Erebor reached the Iron Hills when Fárin was still very young. Because there was a great need for soldiers, Fárin marched in the army of Dáin II Ironfoot to Erebor. There he fought in the Battle of the Five Armies, where he proved to be a very strong warrior. For this reason Dáin made him a member of his personal guard. Life as Dáin's personal guard After the battle Erebor was reclaimed by the Dwarves, and Dáin was crowned as King under the Mountain. Fárin served him in Erebor, and fought together with the men of Dale against the Orcs and Easterlings. Somewhere after TA 3001 Bilbo Baggins visited Erebor to meet with his old friends. In this time Fárin met Bilbo, and the was very impressed of him. When a messenger of Sauron came to Erebor in TA 3018 and asked information about "Baggins" and "the Shire", Fárin was very worried. He thought that it was the task of his people to protect Baggins and the Shire, and therefore he did swore an oath that he would travel to that country and protect it. He searched for other companions, but none wanted to travel with him as Erebor was threatened by enemies. Therefore, he went alone after Dáin granted him permission to go. He accompanied Gimli and Glóin as far as Rivendell, where he was able to ascertain the well being of Bilbo with his own eyes at the Council of Elrond. From there, he continued on West to defend the Shire. War of the Ring Farin arrived at the borders of the Shire and protected one of its' access roads. He questioned travellers, and sent those who he didn't trust away. The Rangers heard of Fárin, and Halbarad tried to resolve this mistery. Halbarad disguised himself as a traveller and gained Fárin's confidence, who told him about his mission. As Halbarad was convinced that Fárin's intentions were good, he asked him to join the Rangers in their guard. Fárin joined the Rangers at Sarn Ford, and became a friend of Eradan, Kilaran and Luin. Just shortly before the Nazgûl attacked Sarn's Ford, he met Andriel, who was surprised to see a Dwarf among the Rangers. The next morning he assisted, together with Eradan and Andriel, the Rangers while they were attacked by the Nazgûl. They were defeated, and many of the Rangers were slain. However, shortly after the attack the Witch-king met with Agandaûr. Agandaûr tells the Witch-king that he had summoned the Orcs of the Misty Mountains and assembled an army in Fornost. The Witch-king sent him back to Fornost, to attack immediately. Halbared sent Eradan, Andriel and Fárin to Bree, to warn Aragorn about this news. The three companions meet him in Prancing Pony, and tell him what happened at Sarn's Ford. Aragorn immediately sends them Fornost, to stop Agandaûr before he attacks. In Fornost Fárin and his companions, Eradan and Andriel, find a chained Eagle, captured by Orcs and Goblins. After killing his jailers, he introduces himself as Beleram, one of the Eagles of the Misty Mountains. While gathering news for his lord - Gwaihir - he was taken out of the air by siege engines and sorcerers. Fárin and his companions make a plan with Beleram to destroy the siege weapons, so Beleram can safely fly over Fornost. On the top of Fornost's battlements Fárin pushes two siege weapons from the battlements while Beleram attracts the attention of the Orcs and Goblins. The plan succeeds. Furthermore, they kill an Orc sorcerer and retrieve an unreadable scroll. Further on, in the inner wards, Fárin, Eradan and Andriel meet the sons of Elrond, who were sent by their father to scout Fornost. Andriel, who was trained by them, introduces her companions to them and explains their mission. They team up to kill Agandaûr. Although seperating, both groups (with the help of Beleram) eventually reach the citadel of Fornost. The citadel gate, however, is protected by Magic, and Elladan and Elrohir need all their power and concentration to undo the magical protection. At the same time, a band of Orcs arrives which is succesfully stopped by Fárin and his companions. Inside the Citadel tower the group overhears a conservation between Agandaûr and Tharzog, the leader of the Orcs of Mount Gram. The latter informs Agandaûr that intruders have been spotted. Agandaûr commands the Orc to find and kill the intruders immediately, after which Agandaûr leaves. The group attempts to follow him, but is seperated again when Tharzog notices them and closes the gates. Fárin, Eradan and Andriel kill Tharzog and his guard. On the top of the Citadel tower they find Agandaûr fighting Elladan and Elrohir. Although he had the upper hand, he is not strong enough to fight Fárin, Andriel, Eradan and the twins at the same time. He flees on the back of a Fell Beast. Although Beleram chases Agandaûr, the sorcerer summons a thunderstorm. After being hit by a lightning, Beleram return to the tower. They discuss the events concerning Agandaûr and Fornost, and decide to part: Beleram returns to Gwaihir, the sons of Elrond return to their father in Rivendell and Farin and his companions travel to Sarn Ford to inform Halbarad. Category:Dwarves Category:Dwarves of Erebor Category:Longbeards